I Wish You Would
by asyouwish41319
Summary: To Love and Die in LA. AU. Rated T unless otherwise stated.


**A/N: As I'm sure you're already aware, this is an AU story. However, the important message here is that Josh doesn't exist.. MUAHAH (you're welcome). **

**Reviews are love :) I hope you guys like this. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>It's been a long day, and Kate finds herself on a big comfy couch in a hotel suite with Castle, though at the moment her thoughts are on Mike Royce. They're post-case theory building and trying to make sense of what happened and though she's hurt, she's not at all surprised. Classic Royce.<p>

"I was so in awe of him, Castle, when I first met him. I just hung on his every word. And then later I realized he was just makin' up stories to mess with me," she smiled at that, unable to stop the flash of memories.

Somehow she'll never see him again and even though she may never have had he been alive, the fact that he's not and knowing that the choice is no longer there for her, breaks her heart. It's one of those things you think will never happen to you until it does and she silently kicks herself because she should know how very real it is to have someone you care about ripped away. And now she's thinking about Castle and all of their missed opportunities and kicking herself for that, too.

"What are you thinking?" It's been a few moments and his voice breaks the silence.

"I just can't believe I'm never gonna see him again, you know," it doesn't need a response and he picks up on that. Mike's face is a temporary stain behind her eyes.

"You know what I thought when I first met you?"

"Hm," she's brought out of her head at that, fascinated by the emotion on his face. He's closer now, leaning back on the sofa with his elbow and his cologne fogs her senses.

"That you were a mystery I was never gonna solve. Even now, after spending all this time with you, I..I'm still amazed at the depth of your strength, your heart...and your hotness."

She knew exactly what he was doing and she was grateful for the distraction. More specifically, this distraction. "You're not so bad yourself, Castle," and now she couldn't help but grin at him because somehow he always knew exactly what to say.

He's smiling at her and their eyes linger a little while longer than usual, and just like that the mood changes. There's fire and potential in them and now she's thinking about missed opportunities again. Like that kiss in the alley that she still can't quite shake.

But she's also thinking about his two ex wives and all the bimbos he's always messing around with and in a split second her wall goes up and she's retreating as per usual.

"I should go, it's late. Night," it's a nice try for a quick getaway but she feels her cheeks flush at how obvious it is and when he calls her name, it doesn't help. She wants to curl into a ball and sleep forever.

"Goodnight, Castle," the door's almost closed and she feels so small for shutting him out both literally and figuratively but he calls her name one last time and that does it.

She can't say what it is exactly that makes her stop and poke her head out of the door - maybe the sound of his voice and the way he says her name, her real name, not her work name - but his face has her weak and she hears her voice, rather than chooses to speak. "Yeah?"

"Stay up a little while longer," he's moving forward now and she's stepped further from her room though her hand remains on the door knob- the cold metal biting into her flushed skin somehow keeping her grounded. "We missed our flight and we're not due to fly out until tomorrow night anyways..No funny business, I promise. We can..play games and have a few drinks. Come on, look, you didn't even touch your wine. It'll be fun! Whatdya say?"

The smile on his face is adorable and sexy and intoxicating and infectious and so that, she thinks, is what makes her abandon her crutch - the doorknob - and find her way back to the couch, though as many times as she tells herself that, she's still unsure - after everything- why. Because she has a feeling things are about to change.

"What do you have in mind?"


End file.
